


Prompts for many fandoms (five key words each)

by LunarCrystal27



Category: Multiple fandoms - Fandom, Naruto, No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarCrystal27/pseuds/LunarCrystal27
Summary: There are prompts made of five words, you can make of them what you want. They can be from any fandom. I might sometimes add what I first thought for a story/one shot.Honestly theses are just things that I thought would would be cool if they were written. :)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Maybe it’s Naruto

pun, library, mask, salty, sarcasm.

Hatake Kakashi being all sarcastic and acting salty. With his mask on making puns in the library.

Any age, young or old


	2. Chapter 2

Knot  
Tomatoes   
Flavor  
Pack   
Fabulous


	3. Cute and fluffy

Bite  
February  
Kittens  
Playground  
Soupy/foamy 

* * *

“Why are we here again? We both know that when we come here the kittens go wild, I don’t know if it’s just our scent or what, but it’s weird!”   
  


“I know, I know!! But their adorable, somehow they always manage to get into the weirdest spots.”   
  


No matter how many time we came here to together, we had this conversation. She was right though, they were adorable, they were like kids jumping around when at a party. High and hyper on sugar, they would run up the stairs on the playground just to slide down the slide. The older ones sat under the platform to pop out when you least aspected it. The whole playground a chorus of MEOWS.   
  


Every February I would bring my girlfriend here, she was always convinced that it was her idea. Caring a bag of food and drinks over to me in the afternoon and announcing that we were going out. Dragging me by my arm, till we were basically running, then slowing to a walk once in viewing distance of the highest tower.

This time though I had a surprise, in my jacket pockets I had a foam machine and a speaker. I knew that she would have a thick and fluffy blanket to lay on, and cat food, so if we sat on the playground if wouldn’t hurt that much, and all the cats would wander over at some point.   
  


The playground was by the place a Blackout Carnival would happen every year, so almost always there was food shops and lights being sold. It was the perfect place for a date if you didn’t mind the cats.   
  


Once we got there she had me hold all food and drink so she could get out the blanket. Once she put it down she grabbed the Cat food and set it out in front of us. Putting the drinks down I set the plates with out and grabbed the extra blanket. Settling down, I slowly took out the foam machine and speaker. Playing music out of the speaker and causing Emily to jerk and almost drop her drink. With the foam machine going crazy and the cats playing around in the foam and eating the food and small treat we got them, it was perfect.

Listening to the pure joy and laughter or Emily, and feeling the kittens slowing settle down to sleep in the setting sun, I couldn’t help but wish that the day would never end. That everyday with her would be like this, that she would say ‘Yes!’ and I could live the rest of my life with her by my side. Fingering the box in my pocket, I settled down in front of her, taking it out and wishing on all the Shooting stars in the world, she would stay with me forevermore.


	4. Magic!! you choose and I’ll write it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can pick where to go from there.

Blonde, Magic, Knowledge, Romantic, Tart

* * *

In a world of magic, for every book you read you would gain magical power. The more knowledgeable you were the higher status you had.

There once was a young boy with blonde hair and heterochromia eyes, he was named Edmund. His mom told him stories of how whenever someone in their family met who they were meant to spend the rest of their life with. Their eyes would change to their ‘soulmates’ eye color, and then revert back to their original color, once a certain distance away.

In his family everyone was kinda addicted to tarts. It didn’t matter what kind they were, but apparently his mom had meet her ‘soulmate’ at a tart stand and his grandpa meet his making tarts. So they were just connected in a weird way, which was why it was their family business to make and sell tarts.  
  


However Edmund didn’t wish to make tarts, he wanted to use magic and work at the library. From a young age he was always reading, from books about animals, to how build a house with out magic.  
  


And so one night taking his backpack charmed to look however the sky looks, his enchanted necklace with a glowing gemstone, and his favorite book. He sneaked out of the house and into the forest around his home, he followed a trail to the village. He had a plan he was going to catch a ride and move to the main kingdom. And once he got there he was going to go the library everyday, and read until he could become a librarian.  
  


Do you want me to continue or not. You can pick if the soulmate is male or female, rich or poor, a royal or a servant. I don’t mind either way.


End file.
